In Too Deep
by Lens
Summary: Harry and his mood with a certain "dream" girl. A little look into an imperfect Harry/Cho relationship.


Disclaimer: In too deep belongs to Sum 41, and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Just for information and so I'm not sued (ack).

A Songfic of the Harry Potter series.

A look into Harry Potter's mind, in maybe an alternate universe: Harry and his mood with a certain "dream" girl.

**In Too Deep**

Dear...

**The faster we're fallin  
we're stopping and stalling  
we're running in circles again.  
just as things were lookin up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time.**

It was around my third year and your fourth year, I discovered you. There was something great I saw in you. Not your popularity, your speed at Quidditch, or your beauty. You were a wonder I fell for at first sight.

Seeing you blurred my visions. I kept slamming into walls when I passed you by.

**maybe we're just trying too hard.  
when really its closer than it is too far**

I remember our first Quidditch match against each other.

Your eyes were devoted to the Snitch and I to yours. And then I slammed into the goal post as I swerved past you.

**Cause i'm in to deep and i'm trying to keep  
up above in my head instead of going under  
cause i'm in too deep and i'm trying to keep  
up above in my head instead of going under  
Instead of going under**

It's so weird. I next remember my fourth year. It's so weird. I remember fourth year yelling at you, angered at the Harry Potter stinks badges. You chided me, and I was like embarassed. I liked you and muttered crazed words later in worry of losing you.

Funny, I never had you, really. I guess you were a dream girl back then.

**Seems like each time  
i'm with you i lose my mind  
Because i'm bending over backwards to relate  
its one thing to complain  
but when your driving me insane  
well then i think its time that we took a break**

And over and over again, I slammed into walls. 

**maybe we're just trying too hard.  
when really its closer than it is too far**

It was when you finally wished to speak to me that I turned stupid. I ran away from you.

**Cause i'm in to deep and i'm trying to keep  
up above in my head instead of going under  
cause i'm in too deep and i'm trying to keep  
up above in my head instead of going under  
Instead of going under  
Instead of going under**

And then you kept away from me. Okay, maybe I was a little weird.

**I can't sit back and wonder why  
it took so long for this to die  
and i hate it when you fake it  
you cant hide it you might as well embrace it  
so believe me its not easy  
it seems that somethings tellin me**

Later, it was my fifth year and your sixth. After everything, I was STILL slamming into walls. Guess I was into you.

**Cause i'm in to deep and i'm trying to keep  
up above in my head instead of going under  
cause i'm in too deep and i'm trying to keep  
up above in my head instead of going under  
**

So we FINALLY dated after a long time. We were synchronized, or so I thought. You dumped me after awhile. 

Then we got back together, AND then you dumped me. 

That happened a few, no, a lot of times. You'd dump me, I'd run back to you. Then you'd dump me...

**Instead of going under  
Instead of going under**

It's been awhile since I've lost you, like the ninth time. And I'm still fazed. 

Well, I guess this is my letter, and my goodbye to you. No really. I'm off to find another someone. 

I'm going to TRY not to slam into walls when I'm around you.

Best of luck to you.

**instead of going under again  
instead of going under  
instead of going under again**

**instead of going under again**

Sincerely, Harry James Potter

PS: Um, unless you wanna get back together again. Then um, just ignore the last part of this letter. ...just asking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, Harry and Cho may ACTUALLY be perfect together, but this was just a look into an imperfect um, relationship (dreaming guy and dream girl kinda thing). Oh, and sorry, I like wrote this as a quick-fiction.

Flames, Review, and Comments welcome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
